Viaje para encontrarme con mi destino
by Bertlin
Summary: Lemmonada Express ¿Que hacer cuando conoces a la persona indicada, pero tu tiempo esta limitado? Emmett y Rose supieron aprovecharlo de la mejor manera. Vivir el momento. ¿Pude cambiar tu vida en unos dias? M por lemmon


**~*~*~ Lemmonada_Express ~*~*~**

**Nombre del Fic.: (Viaje para encontrarme con mi destino)**

**Autor/res: (Bertlin)**

**Link al perfil del Contest: (http : / www . fanfiction . net/u/3388367/lemmonadaexpress)**

**Pareja Elegida: (Emmett & Rosalie)**

**Número de Palabras:(4,507)**

**Disclaimer: (Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyers, yo solo me tome el atrevimiento de darles un mundo diferente.)**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: (Esta historia contiene escenas fuertes. La tenia ya publicada hace algún tiempo, pero dado a como se desarrolla me pareció que podría participar.)**

"Pasajeros con destino a Londres favor de abordar por la puerta numero 25"

—Ya te entendí ¿podrías dejar de gritarme? — tome mi maleta de mano, me dirigí a donde debía abordar mientras mi frenética novia me gritaba por teléfono.

—ES QUE LA QUE NO ENTIENDE SOY YO ¿COMO ES QUE TE MARCHAS DE VIAJE A UNA SEMANA DE LA BODA? —

—Tranquila solo me iré por tres días, hay problemas que tengo que solucionar—

—MALDICION, MAS TE VALE QUE ESTÉS AQUÍ EN TRES DIAS— seguía gritando.

—Tengo que cortar, voy abordar el avión. —

—A MI NO ME CORTAS LA LLAMADA ASÍ, SIEMPRE HAY ALGO MAS IMPORTANTE— ese era su reclamo siempre, pero que podía hacer, era algo que tenia que aceptar por ser mi novia.

Ohh que mal educado hablo y no saben quien soy, me llamo Emmett Cullen, soy arquitecto, el mayor de tres hermanos y estoy a una semana de casarme. Mi novia, bueno ella es algo desesperante, su nombre Heidi Vulturi, una hermosa y reconocida modelo e hijita de papa, por lo que también muy creída. No se en que momento decidí casarme. Recuerdo que cuando se lo pedí me dijo que si, pero le molesto que la sortija no me hubiese costado la mitad de la fortuna familiar o fue peor cuando se entero que las sortijas de mis abuelas habían sido heredadas por mi hermano y yo y que yo no me decidí a entregársela.

Entré pronto en el avión y me senté en mi asiento, esta vez viajaba en primera clase porque el viaje sería bastante largo, casi siempre lo hacia en clase turista, otro detalle que odiaba mi querida novia. Me acomodé en mi lugar y cerré mis ojos, la verdad estaba exhausto. Sentí como alguien se sentó a mi lado, pero ni tan siquiera abrí los ojos.  
Otra vez los recuerdos me invadieron, esta vez fue como conocí a mi novia. Mi hermanita menor es una gran diseñadora y tenía un desfile. Ese día estaba como loca, bueno más que de costumbre. Yo me dedicaba a jugarle bromas y ella a insultarme solía decirme "Emmett eres peor que un niño de cinco años." Estaba en una de nuestras peleas cuando entro aquella exuberante mujer, con un cuerpo casi perfecto. Digo casi porque me e ido dando cuenta que la mayoría de sus encantos eran gracias al bisturí. Nos miramos y ella me sonrió bastante coqueta.  
—Por fin llegó la estrellita— comentó Alice con sarcasmo. La mire sorprendido, mi hermana no solía hablar así de ninguna modelo.  
Ella se acerco a mi hermana y esta le comenzó a indicar donde era su camerino y un montón de cosas que no entendí. De repente Ali se giro y con voz cansada nos presento. Casi terminando el desfile la vi furiosa discutiendo con mi hermana, cuando me acerque la escuche decir que ella era la estrella y que por tanto debía ser la que llevara el traje con el que se cerraría.  
Un poco mas lejos estaba una de las empleadas colocando un hermoso vestido de novia sobre otra modelo, que dicho sea de paso era la mejor amiga de mi hermana y novia desde la cuna de mi hermano. Mi cuñadita me miro y me torció la mirada, debo admitir que Bella parecía un ángel. No había quitado la mirada de Bella cuando su rostro cambio a terror, solo pude reaccionar aguantando a Heidi, que iba como loca sobre ella mi hermana me ordeno que la sacara y la mantuviera lejos de allí, cosa que obedecí, ya que me dio miedo la expresión de la enana. Era mejor no enfrentarse a Alice Cullen cuando estaba molesta.

Escuche la voz de la asistente de vuelo indicando que nos ajustáramos los cinturones que íbamos a despegar. Cuando fui a tomar el cinturón alguien choco conmigo.

—Lo siento— Susurro una voz que me paralizo, levante la vista y a mi lado se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, bueno luego de mi madre. Ella parecía estar hecha de porcelana, su cabello aunque lo llevaba recogido, era largo y rubio. Tenía unos ojos azules hechizantes y unos labios que invitaban a devorarlos.

—Mejor me haces una foto, así no me desgasto. —volvió hablar, pero esta vez estaba molesta

— ¿Perdón? — pregunte confundido

—Bueno si me sigues mirando así me desgastare—

—Oh discúlpeme entonces señorita— ajuste mi cinturón, espere que el avión despegara y nuevamente cerré mis ojos.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando los volví abrir sentí algo extraño, una vez mis ojos se acostumbraron, me encontré que la señorita "no me mires que me desgasto" estaba recostada sobre mi brazo. Pensé en moverme rápido para que se despertara, pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Debo admitir que me gustaba sentirla tan cerca. "_Por Dios Emmett te estas volviendo un blando_" me dije a mi mismo. Pasé un buen rato contemplándola. La verdad era hermosa, pero su mirada era desconcertante. ¿Un momento dije su mirada? Oh oh, ella había despertado y me miraba.

—Lo siento— susurro

— ¿Te das cuenta que van dos veces que te disculpas? —ella resoplo y me pareció que estaba tratando de aguantarse algún insulto.

—Lo sien…— bajo la cabeza y sonrió, era una verdadera Diosa.

— ¿Puedo saber que hace alguien como tu en un avión? — ella me miro extrañada

— ¿Alguien como yo? —

—Bueno no se supone que los Dioses viven en el Olimpo, ¿o eres un ángel? — ella trato de ahogar la risa, pero volvió a resoplar.

—Ese fue original. La mayoría me llaman mamacita u otras expresiones que es mejor ni mencionar— su mirada se desvió de la mía.

—Si, los hombres solemos ser bastante cerrados de mente, creo que pensamos con otra parte del cuerpo. — admití.

—Oh Dios por fin un hombre que lo admite— se burlo

—No creas que eso cambia mucho las cosas—

—Lo se, ya perdí la esperanza. Soy Rose. —

—Emmett…— ella me puso un dedo en los labios para callarme y sentí mi corazón explotar.

— ¿Te parece que solo seamos Rose y Emmett? —

—Como prefieras, para ti seré lo que quieras— tome su mano y deposite un beso en ella. Jamás solía comportarme así con ninguna mujer, pero ella me dividía.

—Gracias— con su otra mano acaricio mi rostro

—Mejor no hagas eso, te aseguro que no suelo ser tan caballeroso y puedes despertar al oso que habita en mi—no le mentía y lo peor es que con Heidi las cosas se habían vuelto tan frías que últimamente no habíamos estado juntos. —

—Ummm un oso, eso me gustaría verlo. — Me dio una sonrisa picara y me sonroje. "Imposible yo Emmett Cullen alias Monkey Man sonrojado" definitivamente esta mujer era una verdadera hechicera.

—Cuando quieras— ella se acerco aun más, pero luego se detuvo miro alrededor, yo seguí su mirada y todo permanecía oscuro y casi en total silencio. Cuando iba a regresar mi mirada a ella me tope con sus labios sobre los míos.

Me sentí en el espacio, porque en el cielo estaba. Aquel beso fue volviéndose mas profundo, hasta llegar a ser casi demandante. Pase mis manos por alrededor de ella, la hale hacia mi y sentí como un calor me iba llenando. Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y seguimos varios minutos en aquella dulce lucha.

Al soltarnos pude ver en sus ojos aquel mismo fuego que me estaba consumiendo. Pase mis manos delineando su rostro y ella suspiro.

— ¿Donde has estado y por que apareces justo ahora? — le pregunte muy bajito

—He estado en el infierno y tal vez aparecí para torturarte o hacerte disfrutar — no se como lo hice pero si que ella termino sentada a horcajadas sobre mi. Acaricie su espalda y entre mi cara entre sus pechos.

—Hueles deliciosa, ¿Sabrás igual? —

— ¿Quieres probarme? — me pregunto al oído. Como niño pequeño asentí y ella volvió a sonreír.

Comencé a dejar besos por su cuello hasta baja al borde de su camisa, mientras ella trataba de ahogar sus gemidos en mis hombros. Metí mis manos por debajo de la blusa y acaricié cada parte de su abdomen, hasta que comencé a subir y llegue al borde de su sostén. Ella enterró su uñas en mis hombros me dio una mirada como desafiante. Deslice mis manos por debajo de este y solo rocé la piel alrededor de sus pezones.

— ¿Piensas hacerme trampas? — me miró algo molesta y ese momento le pellizque uno ellos y ella saco un pequeño grito.

—Shh, tranquila mi hechicera, nos pueden escuchar. Volví a mirar alrededor, para asegurarme que nadie estuviera mirando. Cuando ella me imito, saque mi mano de debajo de su blusa y me colé por su escote. La moví a un lado y deje al descubierto uno de sus pechos.

—Eres perfecta— le dije mientras la acariciaba.

—Umm — fue lo único que salió de sus labios, mientras se arqueaba de placer, aproveché y baje mi boca y le rocé con los labios a lo que en respuesta se estremeció. No aguante mas quería probarla y así lo hice, comencé a besar y lamer su pecho, mientras que con la otra mano seguí acariciándola. Luego le di el mismo tratamiento al otro. Ella suspiraba y gemía suavecito.

Me volví mas atrevido y comencé a deslizar mis manos por debajo de su falda. Al ver que no ponía resistencia pase mis manos sobre su centro y ella se retorció.

Busco mis labios con desesperación tratando de acallar sus gemidos, mientras seguíamos envuelto en aquel beso, la seguí tocando por encima del encaje de su ropa interior. Luego lo moví a un lado y la toqué directamente, a este punto ella se movía ansiosa.

—Osito me estas volviendo loca— ronroneó

— ¿Quieres esto? — deslice uno de mis dedos en su interior y ella enterró aun mas sus uñas en mis brazos. Fui moviéndolo dentro y fuera viéndola envolverse en el frenesí.

—Osito me estoy ahhh…. — no pudo continuar

—Déjate ir mi hechicera, regálame el placer de verte tener un orgasmo. — y así lo hizo, sentí como sus paredes se cerraron y por un momento pensé que gritaría, pero se pego a mi hombro y sorpresivamente me mordió. Luego se desplomo en mis brazos. Acaricie su espalda mientras se iba calmando.

—Perdón, pensaras que me estoy aprovechando de ti. — me dijo ella medio soñolienta.

—Para nada, no te imaginas cuanto disfrute el verte así. Esta imagen jamás la podré borrar de mi mente. — ella me pego en el brazo y aunque no me dolió le hice gesto de que si.

—Ups, lo siento. A veces suelo ser un poco brusca. — beso el área donde me había pegado y yo le sonreí. Cuando movió un poco sus caderas para acomodarse, me tense. Ella lo noto y me miro preocupada. —Creo que necesitas ayuda con esto. — paso su mano sobre el pantalón y rozo mi muy sensible erección.

—Si, pero este no es el momento. — ella me miro confusa y yo le señale hacia al frente. Una asistente estaba caminando, revisando a los pasajeros, Rose se acomodo entre mis brazos y se hizo la dormida, mientras yo la miraba sorprendido.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y cuando ella se iba a marchar tome mano. Ella me miro y de nuevo sonrió.

—Tranquilo, no voy a huir. Aun tenemos que resolver algo. — buscamos nuestras maletas y afuera me esperaba un auto de la compañía. Le pedí que se subiera y así lo hizo, nos fuimos al departamento que tenía mi familia allí.

Al entrar solté las maletas y halé a la mujer que tenia a mi lado. Nos comenzamos a besar con desesperación, en algún momento temí ser muy brusco, pero ella reaccionaba igual, prácticamente nos arrancamos la ropa en medio de la sala, no podía esperar llegar hasta la habitación así que pase mis manos por sus piernas y ella se impulso para enredar estas alrededor de mi cintura. Nuestros sexos rozaron llevándonos al descontrol total. La pegue a la pared y la bese con adoración mientras me deslizaba en su interior.

No podía creer lo increíble que sentía estar allí. Tuve que respirar hondo para no explotar como un adolescente primerizo.

—Mujer de veras que eres una Diosa— tome nuevamente uno de sus pechos en mi boca y lo deguste como el mejor manjar. Esta vez ella no se contuvo y comenzó a gemir con fuerza, no pude más y comencé a moverme, con cada uno de ellos sentía regresar al cielo.

—Dame más, mi oso—

— ¿así? — le dije penetrándola mas fuerte

—Hay por Dios hombre me muero— cada vez nuestros movimientos eran mas fuertes y mas rápidos hasta que estaba apunto de llegar.

—Brujita estoy apunto de…—

—Yo también, córrete conmigo, quiero que te derrames en mi—

—Siii— gritamos ambos acompañados de nuestros nombres. Mis fuerzas me abandonaron y terminamos sentados en el piso, aun yo dentro de ella.

Así estuvimos un rato, hasta que recordé que no me había protegido. Ella se percató de mi preocupación y pasó sus manos por mi rostro.

—Tranquilo, no tengo ninguna enfermedad y me pongo inyecciones —

—Lo de las enfermedades no fue lo que me preocupó, pero acepto que si el que te pueda embarazar. — ella sonrió dulcemente.

—Un hijo tuyo seria hermoso y me imagino que la mujer a quien escojas será dichosa. — Eso me trajo un recuerdo, mi futura esposa no quería hijos.

Como pude nos levante saliendo de ella y la vi hacer un puchero. Acaricie su rostro y la llevé al baño. Ahí entre caricias eróticas y besos nada inocentes nos aseamos.

Le pregunté si tenia hambre y me confeso que si. Tome el teléfono y pedí de comer, mientras ella buscaba que ponerse, al girarme la vi con mi camisa y me perdí ante aquella visión.

Rose era realmente hermosa, mucho mas que Heidi. Tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado y mucho mejor porque todo era natural. Estando tan cerca de Alice y las modelos podía reconocer las cirugías y mas estando cerca de mi "amada" novia.

No hice más que volverla a recordar cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Al mirar la pantalla vi su nombre, no tenía ganas de otra discusión así que lo apagué.

—Deberías contestar, tal vez era importante— no me había dado cuenta que ella estaba tan cerca. La tome de la cintura y la pegué mas a mi.

—Lo que mas me importa lo tengo entre mis brazos ahora. — ella negó con su cabeza, iba a protestar pero la silencie con un beso.

—Al parecer siempre te sales con la tuya— me dijo cuando la dejé hablar.

—Si supieras que no siempre, eso sólo lo logra mi hermana, al duende nadie le niega nada. —sonreí

—Debe ser muy inteligente— resople con resignación

—Eres una terrible tentación vestida así— le dije mientras jugaba con uno de los botones. Ella suspiro cerca de mi cuello y de pronto sentí que seria muy difícil separarme de aquella mujer. —

— ¿Por qué tan pensativo? —

—Por nada olvídalo. — la abrace mas a mi cuerpo, ya luego me preocuparía.

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero temí asustarla y que se fuera. Lleve el equipaje a la habitación, preguntándole antes si quería una para si sola. Ella me miró sorprendida, pero le aclare que no quería que se sintiera incomoda. Al final quedamos que compartiríamos la misma habitación por lo que nos acomodamos.

— ¿Emm, eres casado? — su pregunta me dejo frío, pero en eso sonó el timbre. No sabía si contestarle a ella o abrir la puerta.

—No creo que el repartidor espere mucho— me dijo con una sonrisa. Tomé mi billetera y me dirigí a la puerta. Al cerrar la vi pasar a la cocina, la seguí y juntos buscamos lo necesario para poder comer.

—No— solté de momento

—Perdón ¿No que? —

—No soy casado, pero…—

—No digas mas— me interrumpió —Solo quería saber eso, no me gusta destruir hogares. —

Luego de comer, mire la hora y decidí que tenia que cumplir a lo que vine. Le indique que tenía que salir y ella me dijo que también tenía cosas que hacer. Quedamos en que cenaríamos juntos, por lo que la vería a la seis, para prepararnos.

Me dirigí a la empresa y de camino la deje en un Mall, me dijo que venía a buscar cosas para la boda de su hermano, la palabra boda, me acelero el corazón.

Llegue a la empresa y encendí mi celular, tenia veinte mensajes de Heidi. En la mayoría me insultaba y luego lloraba. Había uno de cada uno de mis hermanos y uno de mi madre, a quien llame primero. Luego de asegurarle que había llegado bien y de que me diera mil veces su bendición pude terminar. Llamé a mis hermanos, Alice me reclamo porque Heidi la estaba llamando para insultarla al yo no contestarle el teléfono.

—Todavía te puedes arrepentir, yo pago las penalidades y con gusto recibo los insultos. Es mas yo le doy la noticia, no tienes ni que enfrentarla. — su voz tenía un deje de emoción.

—Ya duende, este tema lo hemos tratado y no quiero seguirlo— suspiré. Mis hermanos fueron claros diciendo que no asistirían a la boda, porque no estaban de acuerdo.

Al terminar la llamada entro otra de Heidi pero no conteste. Mientras estuviera aquí necesitaría otro móvil, no quería escucharla. Me concentre en el trabajo y en resolver los problemas que se habían presentado, quería tener todo el tiempo que pudiera disponible. A las 5:30 decidí que ya era suficiente y me dirigí al apartamento. Allí sentada en la puerta con un montón de bolsas la encontré.

—Perdóname, no sabía que llegarías antes. — ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y me hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

La trate de ayudar a levantarse, pero no me lo permitió. Con una agilidad que me dejo sin palabras dio un salto y quedó de pie. Abrí la puerta y la ayude a llevar los paquetes adentro. Los acomodó en la otra habitación disponible y luego se fue arreglar. Cuando salió estaba aun más hermosa.

La llevé a uno de los mejores restaurantes, cenamos delicioso entre bromas picantes e insinuaciones, salimos de ahí y dimos un paseo, pero nuestro deseo era tanto que regresamos a casa, para devorarnos toda la noche. En la mañana me levanté por el sonido constante de un móvil, ella también se levantó y me miró con cara de disculpa. Preferí mantenerme al margen, pero ella me indico que era su futura cuñada.

Ese día regresé a la oficina, pero pude resolver todo rápido y volver a los brazos de mi hechicera. Jamás había sentido aquella necesidad con una mujer. Llegó la noche y decidí que tenia que hablarle mas sobre mi, se suponía que me iría al otro día pero cambié el viaje, me quedaría dos días mas de lo previsto.

— ¿Cariño, podemos hablar? — le pregunté mientras la atraía hacia mi.

—Claro osito— a cualquier persona le hubiese matado por decirme así, pero la forma en que ella me lo decía lejos de molestarme, me encendía.

—Bebe, quiero contarte un poco mas de mi. —

—Pero yo no te he preguntado mas, no tienes que hacerlo. —

—Pero quiero hacerlo y esto es algo solo mío, si tu no quieres hablar de ti no tienes que hacerlo— ella lo meditó un momento y luego asintió.

Iba a decirle mi nombre completo, pero me pidió que no lo hiciera. Dijo que era mejor porque cuando llegara el momento de volver a la realidad, no se vería tentada a buscarme. Le conté un poco de mi vida y que era arquitecto. Tragué fuerte cuando me sinceré con respecto a que tenia novia y estaba apunto de casarme.

Por un momento me pareció verla entristecerse, pero me escondió su mirada. Le explique que no quería ser sincero, yo no era un hombre de hablar mucho en serio, pero con ella me era necesario. Le dije que ella había despertado algo extraño en mí, aquel deseo de estar con ella, de sentirla mía, de hacerle el amor hasta quedarnos sin fuerzas.

Ella me respondió que sentía esa misma necesidad, me preguntó en que momento me iría, cuando le dije que se suponía que me regresaba al otro día, pero había pospuesto el viaje por dos días mas, ella me contestó que estaba loco. Como decirle que mi locura era ella. La bese nuevamente encendiendo la llama del deseo que sentíamos. Los días que me quedaban los pasamos entre sus compras, que muchas veces me recordaban a Alice y visitando lugares juntos, en los que muchas veces no nos frenamos y terminábamos devorándonos y amándonos.

Llego el último día que pasaría con ella y la note triste. Decidí preparar algo especial, por lo que llame a mi hermana, ella sin preguntarme muchos detalles me recomendó que hacer. Ese día ella tenía una cita con un modista así que aproveché para hacer todo.

Cuando regresó la recibí en la puerta con una rosa roja, ella me sonrió, pero aún había tristeza en su mirada. Se fue al baño para asearse, noté que se tardaba y fui a revisar, pero la escuché llorando y mi corazón se estrujó. Ella era una mujer que no debería llorar por nada y menos por nadie.

Regresé a la cocina a esperarla, minutos después salió ella y cenamos en silencio. Al terminar ella comenzó limpiar todo, mientras yo me fui a la habitación para arreglar los últimos detalles. Me acerqué a ella y la abrace de espalda. No encontraba como mirarla a los ojos, porque me sentía morir. Bese suavemente su cuello y un suave suspiro se escapo de su pecho. La tomé en brazos como a las novias y me enfrente aquella mirada. La llevé a la habitación y la coloqué sobre la cama.

La habitación estaba tenuemente alumbrada por la luz de las velas que había encendido, esta noche quería hacerle el amor calmadamente, disfrutar cada rinconcito de su cuerpo y grabarlo en mi mente. Me acerque a sus labios y los bese con delicadeza. Nos unimos en algo suave y delicioso, pero me sentí morir al ver lágrimas correr por su rostro.

Llegar a nuestro orgasmo fue mágico, no me contuve y nos dijimos un te quiero. La verdad quería decirle te amo, pero no tuve el suficiente valor. Me dormí envuelto en la magia de lo que habíamos experimentado.

Al despertar me sentí extraño, algo me faltaba. La busque por la habitación y no la encontré, me levanté apresurado y fui por el resto del apartamento, pero tampoco estaba. Fui a la habitación donde ella guardaba las cosas que había comprado y estaba vacía. Mi corazón dejo de latir, ella se había marchado sin decirme nada.

Regresé a la habitación y cuando fui arreglar mis cosas para irme, note que ella ya lo había hecho. Encontré un cambio de ropa sobre el sillón, me vestí como un zombi, pero al agarrar la chaqueta un papel salió de esta.

_Emmett:__  
__No me odies, pero no tuve valor para despedirme, estos cinco días fueron mágicos e inolvidables, pero llego el momento de regresar a la realidad. Espero que seas feliz. Olvídame, aunque yo no pueda hacerlo._

_Gracias por rescatarme del infierno y mostrarme que el cielo existe._

_Por siempre seré tu hechicera y tú mi osito._

_Te amo con toda mi alma._

_Rose__  
_

Mientras leía sentí algo deslizarse por mi rostro, increíblemente estaba llorando. "Tonto porque no le dijiste que la amabas" mi corazón dolía. Llegó la hora de irme. Entré al aeropuerto y me subí a aquel avión, las imágenes de ella me inundaron y me torturaron hasta que aterricé en New York.

Al bajar me entró una idea, tenía que encontrarla, no me importaba como pero tenía que encontrarla.

Volví a encender mi móvil y entro una llamada de Heidi, esta vez si la conteste.

— ¿Dónde estas? — no la deje ni que empezara hablar. Se quedó callada un momento.

—En mi departamento— su voz sonó temerosa. Me iba a decir algo más pero corte la llamada. Me subí a un auto que me esperaba, pasé a dejar las cosas a mi casa, tomé las llaves de mi Jeep y me fui a donde mi novia.

Cuando entré ella estaba histérica, en este momento no estaba bien, ni pensaba. Me le pare de frente y la calle con un beso. Ella me miro y suspiro.

—La boda queda cancelada y no quiero una escena— le dije aun cerca de sus labios y mirándola directo a los ojos. Ella me miró con odio.

—Tú no puedes hacerme esto, te desapareces por cinco días y a dos días de la boda ¿me sales con esto? — veía como su rostro se volvía rojo.

Me giré hacia todos lo que estaban allí y con suma indiferencia les dije:

—Economícense el trabajo, no habrá boda. — todos me miraron asustados. — cuando estés calmada y si quieres saber porque me avisas. — me giré y caminé fuera del lugar.

—EMMETT CULLEN— escuche que me gritaban, pero seguí caminando.

Me fui a la oficina de mi hermana en este momento necesitaba apoyo. Le dije lo que había hecho, ella comenzó a gritar y saltar de felicidad, pero cuando vio mi cara entendió que algo malo pasaba.

Cuando llegaron Edward y Bella les conté todo, mi futuro cuñado que no estaba en ese momento, pero fue avisado por teléfono, me dijo que contaba con su apoyo. El se haría cargo de la constructora y de todo, mientras yo iba en busca de mi hechicera.

Pasaron varios meses, en los que busqué con desesperación, pero sin resultado supe por los demás que Heidi había hecho un escándalo, ella continuó con la boda e hizo una novela presentándose a la iglesia. A mi me importaba muy poco lo que dijeran.

Yo solo me enfocaba en buscarla, en algún momento creí que mi primera teoría sobre que ella era alguna criatura mística podía ser cierta. Regresé a casa porque mi hermana se casaba, al tocar tierra fui directo a la residencia de mis padres. Me indicaron que el duende estaba en el jardín con sus amigas. Tan pronto me vio corrió y la levante y la cargué como a una niña.

Me jaló hacia donde se encontraba, vi a mi cuñada que cuando se giró tenía una pequeña y hermosa pancita. Eso me emocionó, la abrace con delicadeza.

—Grandulón, te presento a mi cuñada— mi hermana atrajo mi atención y el momento en que me giraba me encontré con los ojos mas hermosos que existían.

—Mi hechicera— susurré

—Osito— no me importó quien estuviera alrededor acorté la distancia entre nosotros y estampé mis labios en los suyos envolviéndonos en un beso tan intenso que todas la chicas comenzaron a gritar, pero yo no la solté. La vida me la puso de nuevo de frente y esta vez me aseguraría de no dejarla ir.

—Te amo— dijimos a la vez y estallamos en risa.

Un viaje bastó para girar mi mundo de cabeza. Aquel fue el viaje hacia el encuentro con lo que muchos llaman el destino.

**Como dije antes esta historia estaba ya publicada, solo le hice los cambios para poder participar. Gracias. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, como protagonistas. Bueno sin mas me despido.**

**También les había prometido hacer el Rose Pov, tratare de tenerlo para cuando termine el concurso. Por ahora volverá al estado de complete. **

**Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs**

**Con cariño:**

_**Bertlin**_


End file.
